Nothing can Change Destiny
by Strawberry Daiquiri
Summary: After a ship wreck leaves Kaia washed up on the island the question on Locke's lips is why. Where does she fit in to the plan and why is she so important that it choose to keep her alive. Set with the remaining survivors after this seasons rescue
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Lost fan fiction so I'm hoping I can write it in a way that's not too confusing. _Flashbacks will be in italics_, on island action will be normal and **real world** which include characters who we know to be taken off the island in this season will be in bold. Hope I haven't put you off already :eek:

This story is set after the rescue although may or may not fit in with the rescue we see in this season as well, I don't know how that goes yet and this story is already an idea in my head.

It's going to contain lots of the original characters mainly Sawyer, Claire and Locke so please don't be put off by the introduction of new characters. It will also feature some real world scenes with Jack and Kate.

I don't own lost or any of the lost characters, as I'm sure you all know but I guess you have to put it anyway.

I haven't really used this place before so I don't know if there's many people around reading but if you do please leave a comment and let me know what you think.

Thanks

Natasha

_

* * *

_

_The sun beat down sending blue light shimmering across the deck of the large yacht drifting though the waters of the pacific, reflections dancing in the stillness. Unusually the air was still, not even a light breeze provided relief from the baking heat of the sun. She had never seen the water so calm, so still. _

_Laughter pushed its way through the unforgiving heat causing Kaia to look up from her small comfortable spot in the shade. At the other end of the deck her brother Oliver and his best friend Jay were laughing with two tall, tanned, dark haired and equally dark eyed woman. Stunningly beautiful girls they had picked up somewhere around Thailand, with the promise of an all expenses paid trip full of tropical islands, palm tree's and an adventure to paradise. _

_Their beauty made Kaia feel a sense of inadequacy, and a pang of jealousy knotted her stomach as she watched Jay flirting with the girl who had introduced herself as Mali. Part of her had hoped that a three month adventure sailing around the wonderful pacific islands would have been enough to make Jay see her as something more than just Oliver's little sister but less than three weeks in to it and he'd already shattered that illusion. She knew now that even though she'd reached her mid twenty's in his eyes she'd forever be the cute little blond girl. _

_Always the charmer Oliver appeared to have the other woman engrossed in a story of his escapades. The fact that the girl spoke much English and his Thai left a lot to be desired didn't appear to be hindering him at all. __Kaia rolled her eye's, stretching she picked up the tall stemmed glass that sat by her side and took a sip of the cool golden liquid. _

"Hey, you see that?" Sawyer shouted across the beach to Locke who was trailing just a little way behind him along the waterfront. The mist that has obscured the horizon the day before had vanished leaving behind clear sky and calm water.

The golden sand stretched out before them but this morning it was littered with debris, broken specks of something tangled in seaweed and spat out unwanted by the sea. Its appearance made even stranger by the fact that the island hadn't seen even so much of a hint of a storm in weeks. It wasn't often the water choose to give up its treasures without a fight.

"Look's like we found ourselves some firewood" Sawyer commented, kicking at some broken planks with his foot. Locke ignored him as he bent down to examine the items closer.

"Hasn't been in the water long," he picked up one of the pieces turning it over in his hand "hardly any sign of rot." Moving one of the other pieces he revealed something hiding underneath. He picked up the very small string bikini bottom and threw it to Sawyer with the smallest hint of amusement.

"Your size I believe"

Locke's eyes were already scanning the shore line analysing the continued path of debris. His gaze caught sight of a dress, a dress which appeared to be draped over a lifeless figure. So still and unmoving instantly he found himself sprinting down the beach towards it. What was this Island up too now, and why had it claimed another victim?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read and those who added it to their alerts it really meant a lot. Sorry it's taken me a week to get this part up but it seems like Sunday may be my writing day so I hope you don't mind the wait.

Thanks again, comment if you'd like too

Natasha

_

* * *

_

_They all sat around the table, a half eaten sea food feast spread out before them. Oliver picked up his glass raising it in the air he began his toast. _

"_To a wonderful adventure"_

_Kaia turned to the girl sitting to her right. A best friend since childhood, collage room mates, Nancy was pretty much family, the sister she's never had._

"_This mysterious adventure they're always talking about" she winked as they clinked glasses. "So when big brother, are you going to tell us all about this so called adventure?" Kaia asked as she lifted her glass to meet her brothers._

"_Oh Kai your so impatient, all in good time, all in good time. He assured her, till then just lay back and enjoy the sunshine. I promise you one thing though where we're going is like no where you've ever been before." _

"_I'm not sure I like the sound of this" Kaia frowned "You two are plotting something I just know it" Her gaze swing from Oliver to Jay who's grin only grew wider with her frustration. _

_Jay slipped his hand in to the pocket of his cut off jeans, the piece of paper was still there, details of paradise the island they'd heard whispers about all over the pacific. Some had spoken of a place as wonderful as heaven itself; others described it as a place closer to hell. What ever it was he was determined to find out for himself. It had taken him days of searching to find someone who could tell him where this fabled isle may be. Many spoke as if I was just a myth or story passed down through the generations. There was one though who said she knew how they could find it, one who said she could take them there when so many others couldn't. Jay's eyes met Mali's who was dreamily pushing what was left of her dinner around her plate. He'd known from the moment he'd spoken to her that he had to persuade Oliver to let her come along. That hadn't been hard as Oliver had been as equally taken by her sister, and was never one to say no to the idea of adventure._

_Mali's lips turned up at the corners a grin spreading across her face fascinating and beautiful, how easy it had been to use these men to her advantage. _

_Silence fell over the group, all six contemplating their own reasons for being there as the yacht rocked gently through the waves._

"She's still breathing" Locke tilted back the head of the half drowned girl, opening her airway's to make her struggled flow for oxygen a little easier.

"Wonder where our little mermaids washed up from?" Sawyer looked out to sea, but there was nothing, apart from the scattered wreckage on the beach. The water itself was clear and undisturbed, not as much as a clump of sea weed floating on its surface.

"We need to get her back to camp" Locke touched the young girls arm her skin was cold, a drastic contrast to the already scorching heat of the day. Death was on this girls heal and if they couldn't get her back quickly then its icy hand's would soon claim her.

"Wow wait a minute there, doesn't any of this seem a little strange to you?" Sawyer looked down at the girl unable to shake the feeling that something here just didn't feel right. "She could be anyone, how do we even know this isn't all some kind of set up and she's been sent here to spy" Locke ignored him, effortlessly scooping the girl up in his arms.

"Well fine" Sawyer shouted after him as he began to walk up the beach and back to the camp "As always let's not listen to Sawyer"

Locke stopped and turned back to face him "So you just want to leave her here to die? Leave her not knowing where she's come from or why she's here"

Sawyer took another look at the girl in Locke's arms, her skin so pale she looked as fragile as a porcelain doll.

"Doesn't look like she could do much damage anyway, but someone need to be watching her till we know what the hell this baby doll's doing here"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi 

Thanks to everyone who has read the last few parts and added me to your alert list or reviewed. Here's another part a whole day before I'd planned! Hope you enjoy it and that my writing isn't too confusing.

I apologize now for any mistakes, grammatical or spelling that you may find. I do try my best and run it though both a spelling and grammar check but as you may know these don't pick up everything. I'm dyslexic and as hard as I try my writing will never be mistake free. So I hope you can bear with me and enjoy my writing for the story it's telling rather than it's less than perfect style. I write because I enjoy it not because I want to someday be a huge published author. So please do not let my little mistakes put you off as there's still plenty of twists and turns to come that I hope your going to really like.

* * *

_Kaia stood on deck watching the mist rolling across the water, she'd never seen anything like it. Thick white sheets sweeping in towards them engulfing everything in sight until the horizon was gone and all Kaia could see was the water just below them. Her stomach was knotted with a chilling sense of fear but she wouldn't allow herself to show it. Oliver would only tease her for her weakness, and when the mist cleared and they came out the other side she would be subject to it endlessly. _

"_Wow I can't see a thing" Jay, laughed in amazement as he held his hand out in front of him seeing how far away it would go before it too was lost. "Kai, go stand at the end of deck, let's see if it gets you too"_

_Kaia frowned at him unmoving, arms folded across her chest. _

"_Hey Kai there's nothing to worry about, this sort of stuff happens all the time at sea. You wait, by tomorrow morning the sun will be shining again and you'll be able to top up the perfect tan some more" Jay swung his arm across her shoulder in a casual attempt at comfort. She could smell the alcohol on his breath sweet and intoxicating. They had all drunk far more than their fair share that night and the fuzz in her mind along with the warmth of his body next to hers was enough to ease her alarm to the point of bearable. Kaia edged herself closer to him and Jay's arm tightened a little around her. Resting her head on his shoulder she closed her eye's and imagined just for one moment what it would be like if he'd really take her in his arms, if his hold held something more than just friendship. _

"_Hope your not using the fog as an excuse to take advantage of my little sis" Oliver's amused voice reached them just before he stepped through the mist the others following closely behind. Kaia caught a glimpse of something in Mali's eye that disturbed her more than the fog did"_

"_Just talking" Kaia smiled moving away from Jay's side "this whole thing is really freaky."_

"_I think it's cool" Nancy giggled "it's like nothing else in the world exists apart from us"_

Claire sat by the girl's bedside, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as slowly she appeared to be coming back to life. Now dry and piled high with blankets the girl's skin was no longer deadly cold, and hints of pink began to fill her cheeks. Locke had brought her in earlier in the morning setting her down in the spare room of Claire's house at the barracks. He'd said very little before leaving again giving orders to make the girl as comfortable as possible and to call for him as soon as she woke. As of yet the girl had shown no signs of waking so she was left to sit in silence, with nothing to do but contemplate who this girl was and what she was doing here. From past experience she knew that new faces didn't show on the island without reason and after the last time it was enough to make anyone worry.

"Baby doll ready to talk yet" Sawyer's voice from the doorway caused her to jump back to reality.

"Doesn't anyone knock around here?" She grumbled rising from her chair "We've got houses now with doors that close, yet still no privacy.

Sawyer's lips curled up at the ends a smug look fixing itself on his face. Lifting his right hand he knocked a little tune on the bedroom door before looking back at the girl before him. "Well?"

Claire rolled her eye's and sunk back to her chair "Still no change"

"You tried giving her a shake?"

"Leave her" Claire interrupted as Sawyer moved to the girl's bedside. "Let her sleep, she'll come around when she's ready"

"You're all the same" Sawyer grumbled folding his arms "Doesn't anyone want to know what she's doing here?"

"We all do Sawyer, some more than most" Claire looked down at the girl again and no one could miss the pain that flickered across her face as she remembered. "Do you think she'll know, if the others made it back, if Ar… if… he made it back safe? Maybe she'll have heard something on the news, or read something in a paper. Maybe she can tell me if he's still alive."

Sawyer couldn't help but feel for the saddened girl before him. None of them could forget how Aarons kidnapping had effected her, how it had almost broken her to the point where she couldn't continue to live without him. The not knowing was the worst, not knowing if he was even alive or if the trip off the island had killed them all.

"Well, I'm sure if Blondie here isn't planning to kill us all in our sleep, then she may be able to tell you if there were any reports about flight 815 survivors"

Claire laughed, snapping her self out of the darkness which threatened to consume her. "Seriously Sawyer you can't tell me you're afraid of what this girl's going to do to you?"

"No, baby doll here could sneak up on me at night any time she likes. I'm afraid that she's just the start and there are others who may not be quite so… cute.

"You think there are others?"

Sawyer didn't get the chance to answer as the sleeping girl began to stir, her lips straining to find word's as she drifted in the limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Oliver" She gasped "Olli, Jay what's happening" and then she screamed.

"_Olli" this isn't funny where are you. The fog was so thick now that kaia couldn't see anything around her. "Jay, when I find you I swear I'm going to kill you both, Nancy I can't believe you're playing their stupid little games" _

_Kaia felt her way a little further along the deck of the boat her hand holding tightly to the railing. One moment everyone was standing around her the next she was alone, the mist had taken all of them. Stopping she turned hearing her brothers laughter behind her, but it was no use she couldn't see him. _

"_Olli I…." Her words cut off as the boat rocked beneath her. Her stomach rolled, they'd hit something, or something had it hit them, either way things had just got a lot worse. The boat creaked as it rocked violently again, this time even Kaia's death grip wasn't enough to keep her from falling and she hit the floor with a painful smack. Nancy's screams echoed in her head mixing with her own. "Oliver, what's happening" She shouted screaming again as a defining crack filled the air. _

_It felt like everything was moving in slow motion, seconds dragged for what felt like hours as Kaia's mind tried to process what was going on around her. She heard the screams, she heard her brother shouting her name, and she heard the creaks and the cracks as the boat started to fall to pieces around her. Then nothing, nothing but ice cold water as she was plunged in to the sea. She tried to cry out but the water just filled her mouth, she tried to swim but she couldn't work out which way was up. Disorientated her struggles became slower, less forceful and eventually the darkness that was creeping though her mind claimed her. A peacefulness that washed away all the fear and pain swept over her as she surrendered to the sea, it was over, it was all over._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has continued to read and anyone who chooses to start. Here's the next part hope you like it. Feel like I've actually got somewhere now in setting up the story so I can now write some good bits!**

**Thanks again comment if you can**

**Natasha**

* * *

"Find Locke" Sawyer shouted over the girls screams, as he quickly crossed the room. Claire didn't move, her feet frozen to the floor as she watched the once peaceful girl now flailing wilding on the bed. 

"Just go Claire" Sawyer shouted again as he took a hold of the girls arms trying to pin her to the bed "Quickly"

"Olli" The girl sobbed as she struggled violently under Sawyers grip "Olli please make it stop"

"Wow, calm down baby doll before you do some damage" Sawyer tried to wake the girl from her all consuming nightmare. "It's over, it's all over"

Kaia's eye's shot open wide with fear at the unfamiliar voice, she tried to move but the arms holding her were too strong she couldn't break free. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as she looked up into the eyes of the guy who was holding her. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was so dry that no words would come out.

"It's all over" he repeated again but his grip on her didn't loosen.

"Please" she managed in a horse whisper "Let go of me"

He appeared not to have heard her for he ignored her plea. Fear flooded though Kaia's veins, what had happened and what was he going to do to her.

"Who are you?" The guy's voice was as firm as his hold. "What are you doing here?"

Confusion filled her mind, where was here? The last thing she remembered was the boat, laughing over dinner, drinking, talking. What had happened and how had she ended up here?

"Who are you?" the guy asked again gazing unblinkingly at her, his eye's held determination and a hardness that sent a chill running though her leaving her no option but to answer his question.

"Kaia"

"Well Kaia, what brings you to the island?"

Her head was spinning, pain niggled at the back of her mind and she slowly became aware of the ache that was spreading though every part of her body. Island, what Island? What was going on, and where was her brother?"

"Well?" he asked her again "What are you doing on the Island?"

Kaia opened her mouth to speak but a voice from the doorway stopped her before she began "Let her go James" turning her head she saw another two figures entering the room.

Kaia sat up in bed her hands wrapped around a steaming mug of sweet tea. The warm brown liquid had soothed the tightness in her throat and she could feel its warmth begging to spread through her easing the rest of her aches and pains. She had told them as much as she could remember but still they kept asking questions as if they suspected her of lying.

"Do you remember the GPS co-ordinates of where you were before the fog came in" Locke asked her a continued patience in his voice.

"Like I said, I didn't really pay too much attention to that kind of thing" Kaia answered "Oliver took care of the navigation. To be honest I don't even know where we were heading. he said it was a surprise." Kaia's own patience was beginning to run out. The shock wearing off, she was finding it hard to think of anything but the others.

"How many of you were on the boat?" Sawyer asked, his hard gaze never leaving her.

"I've already told you there were six of us, please you have to help me try and find them."

"They made it to the Island?" Locke questioned, watching as Kaia's gaze fall

"I don't know, but its possible right? I survived so it's possible they did too isn't it"

"It's possible" Locke nodded although his voice lacked conviction "Sawyer and I will search the beach for them"

Kaia began to push back the blankets that covered her but Locke stopped her, tucking them carefully down again. "You need to rest, if they're out there we'll find them, don't worry."

He rose from the chair he'd been sitting in, Sawyer following close behind them. "Claire can you make sure Kaia has everything she needs."

Kaia couldn't help notice the glance exchanged between Claire and Locke, Why did she have the feeling that she was more prisoner here than guest?

The dark eye's watched as the two guys left the confines of the barracks heading in the direction of the beach. Hiding in the bushes she was safe from the eyes of anyone who may be on look out. Pushing her long dark hair out of her face she slowly turned to face the way they had gone. The leaves and twigs beneath her feet made no noise as she followed the leaving figures, a skilful grace allowing her to stay unnoticed as she glided though the trees behind them.


End file.
